Fishing is a popular past time which typically requires the use of a rod, a reel, a fishing line and one or more attached fishing devices such as artificial lures, hooks, sinkers, float swivels, snaps and so forth. The fishing devices are attached to the fishing line by a knot in the fishing line. Knots for attaching fishing devices are many in number and include such knots known as a King Sling, snelling, uni-knot, square knot and so forth, all of which require a certain amount of manual dexterity, sometimes keen eyesight, patience, as well as some skill. Fishing hook design has been much the same since the basic design was originated in 1832. In the present invention, a new and simplified connector arrangement for attaching fishing devices to a fishing line is provided.